Blamed
by Amaherst
Summary: Harry yet again feels he is to be blamed for everyone's life that was taken in the battle. Watch his journey as he realises, thanks to those closest to them, that he prevented more death and that those who died, didnt die in vain. A three part story.
1. Understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldnt be writing this for Fanfiction, I'd be rolling in my money!

Okay guys, this is gonna be a three part story for you. Originally a one shot but would have been way too long!

R&R please!

It had been three days since the loss of their loves ones. Of Fred, Lupin and Tonks and of so many more who had died fighting in that final war. Hogwarts had been rebuilt to the best it could be. But only time and effortless work would be able to bring Hogwarts to its true potential of beauty it once had been.

Tonight had been an emotional time for everyone inside the castle for tonight had been memorial for everyone lost in battle. There had been tears, speeches and toasts. And the boy who had saved them all was presented with a surprise Order of Merlin: First Class. As was his two best friends who had helped him achieve peace to the wizarding world once again.

A red haired attractive girl was climbing through her house common room door looking teary yet no tears had stained her cheeks that night. She was a strong girl. Growing up with six brothers had somewhat made her tough, and not weepy as so many others at the memorial had been. She paused causing her two companions to stop also.

"Oi, Ginny, what did you stop for?" Ron asked his arm around Hermione who was still wiping tears away.

"Sorry Ron, I just didn't want to disturb Harry" Ginny whispered pointedly.

Ron followed her gaze and saw his best friend sprawled on the couch asleep. Hermione removed herself from Ron's grip and to Harry's side. She removed his glasses and placed a blanket upon him.

"Let him sleep, he hasn't slept well in a while" she whispered looking up at the others after tending to Harry.

They both nodded and joined Hermione at the stairs as they walked towards their dormitories.

It must have been about two in the morning when Ginny travelled downstairs to collect her book bag for some light reading. She located her bag and had just started back upstairs when some light moans and whimpers reached her ears. She turned back and saw Harry. She sighed sadly at his distress and placed her book bag on the third step and walked towards him.

Upon seeing him closer she saw his face was distorted with the sorrow and rage of his dream. She couldn't quite understand what he was saying. She knelt down beside him and gently shook him so not to startle him, and whispered his name softly.

Slowly, his face un-creased and his eyes started to open. His eyes managed to relax more when he saw Ginny beside him looking worried.

"Hey" She whispered passing him his glasses.

"Thanks" He muttered putting his glasses on.

"You okay?" Ginny asked tentatively looking up at his pale, clammy face.

"Yeah, just a bad dream you know" he said smiling slightly.

He sat up and patted the seat beside him motioning her to sit next to him. She did and as though things had never changed she put her head on his shoulder and her arm across his stomach. Harry froze at her actions.

It wasn't as though he didn't want her to be like this with him; he did want her. He wanted to call Ginny his own again. He just wanted sure if any of them were ready again so soon after both of them had suffered losses in the heat of battle.

Ginny soon realised what she was doing and drew back very quickly.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I don't know why I did that!" Ginny lied.

She had been surprised she had done it, but she honestly did know the reason. She was lonely and missed him. She needed the contact back between them. This had been the first time that they had been alone since last June.

"It's okay, honestly" Harry replied not meeting Ginny's eyes.

An awkward silence fell between the former lovers. And just as Ginny turned her head in his direction to tell him she was going to bed, he kissed her. He gave into the temptation of needing her right now.

She kissed him back just as passionately as he was kissing her. She had longed for this all year. All of the worry, all of the fighting, all of the tears had finally been repaid. For he was still alive, he was reasonably well and he was kissing her like his life depended on it.

He parted from her panting slightly.

"Sorry" he whispered, not meaning it at all.

Ginny laughed and pulled him closer to her and put her arms around him.

"I'm always here for you Harry" she whispered.

She pecked him on the lips and bid him goodnight.

He watched her travel up to bed. But he remained where he was.

It was quiet here, and warm. Mostly everyone would be in bed and he was free of looks, whispers and questions. He was free of the praise, of the worship he didn't deserve. He liked it at night. But he cursed the day.

Couldn't anyone understand that he too needed time to grieve? Didn't they know how much he was hurting? Why couldn't they see he wasn't the hero that they saw?

He knew of only five people who understood, they respected him. They kept their distance from him, and often took over something Harry had been asked to do.

All too soon morning had come and Harry found himself lying by the diminished fire. He saw the daylight streaming through the windows and quickly got up to face the hordes of "fans" who would want to say good morning and sit next to him while he ate his breakfast. He sighed and joined Ron in the mass of students leaving the Gryffindor.

No one could fail to notice Harry's sadness this morning. He didn't even attempt to put on a face today.

Ron and Hermione shared worried glances.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Harry looked up at her and shook his head.

"I'm tired Hermione. I'm not getting any rest from anyone. I don't mean you guys, I just, and I know this sounds weird, I just want to go home, I just wish I knew where that was"

Hermione nodded.

"Harry, go on upstairs, me and Ron will tell the staff to leave you alone for the day and if they need anything to come to Ron or me, get some rest Harry, and you really do need it"

Harry considered her for a moment, then nodded and smiled his appreciation.

"He needs her" Hermione whispered.

"What?" Ron asked "Sorry, I didn't hear what you said"

Hermione shook her head "It didn't matter" _'not to you anyway'_

Ron looked at her suspiciously and saw her glance furtively in Ginny's direction still with worry etched upon her face. He followed her gaze towards his sister and squinted in confusion.

Ron climbed into his temporary dormitory that he and Harry shared and saw his friend asleep. He never looked peaceful in his sleep. The only time he had seen him peaceful in sleep was the very first night they had shared a dormitory.

"Harry, mate, its 8 at night, we just wondered you might want something to eat" Ron said as Harry began to open his eyes.

Harry nodded.

"What about you?" At first Ron looked confused but then he understood.

"I'll have some desert, I skipped it"

"Kreacher, can you come here please?" Harry called out.

The house elf known as Kreacher came almost straight away. Harry asked for some dinner for himself and desert for both him and Ron and the elf left bowing low to both Harry and Ron.

"Comes in handy really, doesn't he?" Ron chuckled.

Harry paid him no attention.

Ron sighed. He knew what was wrong now. Why Hermione couldn't tell him he didn't have any idea.

"Mate, you okay?" he asked starting a conversation.

Harry grunted in response.

"Ginny misses you" Ron began. "She misses the closeness you had"

Harry looked up at Ron finally.

"Does she?" Harry asked emotionless.

"Yeah, I know she wants you back now that's its all over"

"It's not though Ron! It's never going to be over. I am never going to be normal! I'll always be in the papers, I'll always have some reporter trailing me, and I'll always have my life exposed to everyone!"

Harry turned away from Ron and looked out of the window. He could see the lake's reflection of the castle he concentrated on that while he spoke next, knowing that he had to get Ron out of the room before he broke down crying again.

"Ginny can never be with me" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Of course she can Harry -"

"It was a mistake before" Harry lied.

Ron stood up, suddenly angry.

"You used her" he spat.

Harry knew what he had to do. For her and for the Weasley's and for anyone close to him at that time, he had to do it.

"Yes, I did" he lied again.

The next thing Harry felt was incredible pain to the back of his head that brought him to his knees.

He just lay there taking it.

The next morning, Harry sighed as he looked in the mirror. He was terribly blooded up, and bruised. Ron's brotherly instinct had kicked in rather hard and rather fast.

Everywhere he went, he got looks from people. Apparently his desire for the bruises and blood to mingle in with his other scars had been overlooked by the gods.

"Harry! What happened to you?" Hermione squealed when she met up with him in an empty corridor.

"Nothing Hermione, just leave me alone" Harry said shrugging her off.

"I will do no such thing, why are both you and Ron in such foul moods?" Hermione gasped. "He did this to you didn't he?"

Harry looked at her and smiled sadly. He could always depend on her loyalty. She had always stuck by him, no matter what. It wouldn't be fair to leave her in the dark.

"But Harry" Hermione started after Harry told her everything "You didn't use Ginny"

"I know I didn't Hermione I just don't want her to have a life full of photographers and reporters and being looked on as Harry Potter's girlfriend. It isn't a life Hermione. Please, leave this between me and you, the further me and Ginny are, the happier I'll be, for her sake"

"You want a life of solitude?" Hermione asked sadly.

"No, I don't, but I'm going to" Harry said in a final tone as he walked into the Great Hall.

"Harry, dear," Mrs Weasley began. "Why whatever happened to your face?"

"Nothing, Mrs Weasley honestly"

"Err, right anyway, we're leaving tonight. I would wish for you to come and live with us" Mrs Weasley said holding his cheek fondly and yet examining his bruised closely at the same time.

Harry bit his lip. This was going to hurt him more than it hurt her.

"No, thank you, Mrs Weasley, I shall find a place of my own" Harry said and walked off dismissively.

He didn't look back, he couldn't look back. Even when the tears choked him and he felt like running into her motherly arms and accepting her offer of a home, he didn't turn back. He had to be alone; it was how it was supposed to be. To give others life, you sacrificed yourself and your happiness.

A few minutes after he had sat down at the far end of the table, away from everyone else and he had bit back the tears threatening to fall, he heard Hermione shouting and he looked up to see her confronting Ron.

"YOU THINK THAT WAS RIGHT, DO YOU? HURTING HARRY LIKE THAT!" she screeched.

Ron, who had clearly lost his temper by now, shouted back.

"HE TOLD ME TO MY FACE HE USED MY SISTER YES I DO THINK IT WAS BLOODY RIGHT. NO ONE, NOT EVEN FAMOUS BLOODY HARRY POTTER GETS AWAY WITH USING MY SISTER LIKE THAT!"

He saw every Weasley look at him at Ron's words. He closed his eyes expecting another beating but opened them when none came and when Hermione's voice filled his ears again.

"OH RON, HE TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED, YES, HE TOLD YOU HE USED HER BUT HE LOVED HER, LOVES HER IN FACT. HE'S BEING A BLOODY GOOD GUY AGAIN AND LEAVING HER ALONE TO GIVE HER A LIFE WITHOUT BEING KNOWN AS HARRY POTTER'S GIRLFRIEND, A LIFE WITHOUT FAME, WITHOUT REPORTERS AND CAMERAS!" Hermione finished and sat down next to Neville.

Harry could feel every eye upon him. He couldn't take it anymore; he pushed his food away from him and headed for the door, deliberately taking the long route so not to pass the Weasley's.

Harry, as quickly as he could, went into Gryffindor tower to collect his backpack; he didn't want to stay here any longer. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he was getting away from Hogwarts.

Running down the stairs and out into the grounds, he made his way out of the gate so that he could apparate once he was outside the protective charms set around and in the castle.

"HARRY!"

Harry turned around and saw Ginny running towards him.

"Ginny -" Harry started.

"Shut up Harry, for once in your life shut up" Ginny said catching up with him. "Do you not get it?"

"Yes, I do, perfectly" Harry said slipping out of the gate and immediately apparating away from Ginny.


	2. A Long Goodbye

Part two. Only one part left now!

Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

The summer had started to break through the dismal weather. May ended and June begun. Every survivor of the battle returned daily to Hogwarts to help with the rebuild of the castle. Many of them, though there were, the building up of the walls, enchanted staircases, and stained glass windows was taking longer than any of them had anticipated. Dark curses had made it harder to repair.

Reporters, who also had started attending the rebuild only came to catch a glimpse of Harry, the "saviour of the wizarding world' as he was now being called, were sorely disappointed on every occasion.

No-one head heard from Harry since he had left Hogwarts. Rumours were that he had contacted Professor McGonagall, but she hadn't confirmed this with anyone, nor had she denied it either. Mostly everyone believed it be to true.

Hermione wouldn't talk to Ron at all. Her anger for him hurting Harry when he was actually protecting Ginny still bubbled furiously inside her. She knew that Harry wouldn't use anyone let alone Ginny so why couldn't Ron?

Ron only spoke when he was spoken to and then they would be very short replies. He was, in short, feeling guilty. He felt as though he was to blame for Harry's departure. He should have known that Harry wouldn't use his sister but he had lost his temper, was it really his fault for losing his temper and protecting his sister?

You wouldn't really know that anything was wrong for Ginny. She was bubbly, upbeat and made everyone smile by skipping along with Luna. She was the life and soul of the rebuild. When anyone felt tired of the work, all anyone had to do was watch Ginny laughing and providing everyone with snacks and drink, and they would instantly felt better.

She would even happily tell the reporters to leave them alone and that Harry wasn't here. And when asked where he was, she would respond 'On a well deserved holiday'

They looked up at their hard work and they all smiled widely. It was finished. Hogwarts had been rebuilt and the love that had been used to build it back up again shone through it beautifully once more. It had taken a long time, and hard effort and determination but it had all paid off.

"I'm tired" Ginny announced as she fell into the vacant seat between Ron and Hermione.

"I'm sure we all are" Hermione laughed.

"At least it's done now isn't it?" Ron said, trying desperately to get back on speaking terms with Hermione who was still the love of his life.

Ginny nodded and smiled at him but Hermione kept her stony silence. Ron looked down sadly.

McGonagall stood up from her place at the staff table and everyone looked at her.

"Well, this isn't a service, nor is it a school assembly, but I just wish to thank you all for your help. If not for your help the school would still be in a terrible state and not in the magnificent splendour it is now, and now for some well deserved food"

And with a rising of her hands, food appeared on the tables. Not as grand or as much as school feasts but still as delicious as ever.

In the middle of eating, and amongst the hustle and bustle, a cloaked figure walked in unnoticed by the survivors who were too busy eating and talking amongst themselves, and walked up to the staff table keeping his eyes down.

Once the cloaked figure reached his old professor, he took his hood off and smiled at her.

"Harry, what are you doing back? You told me you'd left for at least a year" Said a very shocked Minerva

"I did plan on it" Harry said as he sat down next to his old professor "But I just couldn't stay away"

Minerva smiled knowingly as he glanced towards the Weasley's.

"How did you manage to walk up here without anyone seeing you?" She questioned.

"I have no idea" he laughed. "You know, I sometimes think food has a power of its own!"

She too joined in the quiet laughter. She gestured to the food on the table and he thanked her and began to help himself.

Hermione gasped beside Ginny.

"Whats wrong?" Ginny asked her putting her goblet back down.

Hermione didn't answer, just continued staring ahead of her.

"Hello?" "Earth to Hermione," "Is anyone in there?" Ginny squealed laughing.

Ron watched the one sided conversation with some amusement, but also with a pinch of worry for Hermione's shocked state.

"Whats wrong with her?" Ron asked his sister.

She shrugged and looked back at Hermione and saw her eyes still in the same bedazzled state.

Ginny glanced in the direction Hermione was staring in and when she saw **him**she smiled widely and pointed at him for Ron to see him too.

The sight for the three was quite astounding. More so for Ron and Hermione it became apparent as Ron took on the same face as Hermione. Ginny, however, didn't look so shocked or surprised and had merely just taken to smiling up at him, wanting to catch his attention.

Harry looked a changed man. He appeared to have no signs or worry or bother. He wasn't looking over his shoulder every two seconds and he wore a real smile. He and Minerva were laughing together and knocking their glasses together; toasting a million and one things it seemed.

Quite soon it seemed everyone had spotted Harry, their saviour, sitting with the Professor.

"It looks like you've been rumbled Harry" Minerva said motioning towards the people looking at him from the four house tables.

He didn't look.

"I know they became too quiet" Harry said rolling his eyes "Well since I have been found out I'll be seeing you, before the torrent of praise and questions begin I'm staying in Hogsmeade if you need me"

She nodded and smiled kindly.

Harry got up, quickly finished off his butterbeer, and travelled the distance to the doors and let himself out. He caught the eyes of his two bests and Ginny and winked.

Ginny quickly got up and followed Harry out of the doors.

"Harry," Ginny spoke softly when she reached him near the gate once more, just like a few weeks ago.

He turned just like he had done before. This time, however, she didn't allow time to speak to her. She closed the distance between them and kissed him. She felt him wrap his arms around the small of her back, as he kissed her just as much in return. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. They parted and simply stared at each other, drinking the other in with their foreheads together.

"I've missed you Harry" Ginny breathed.

"Oh, is that so?" Harry said "I heard you'd been keeping everyone happy"

Ginny giggled. "Only because I knew you'd back"

Harry smiled. "I will be"

Ginny's smile faltered.

"Will be?" she asked.

"Yes, I will be"

She questioned him with a look.

"I need time to myself Ginny still. You, Hermione and Ron were, have been brilliant.

Bloody brilliant at trying to make me see that the deaths weren't my fault, and I'm slowly seeing it. Things had to be done, I know that."

"So why did you come back today?" Ginny asked sadly, still holding onto Harry as tightly as she could without hurting him.

"Make sure you remembered me" He told her with a wink before claiming her lips as his own once more.

"Yeah, like I could forget you" she giggled.

Harry smiled.

"And to make sure no one had taken my place"

"Yeah, like anyone could"

Harry's smile broadened.

"So when will you be back?"

"I'm not sure" He said truthfully.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything"

"Promise me that when you come back next time, it'll be forever. I don't know if I can take another long goodbye"

Harry looked at her sadly and smiled. "I promise Gin"

She smiled.

"I'll see you around then Harry"

"I love you Ginny" He said as they let go of each other.

She gaped at him. Typical Harry, she thought, tells me he loves me just before he goes again.

She sighed. "I love you too Harry"

He smiled happily.

"Now go, so I can miss you again. And so the day when you return to me will be closer!"

He laughed and nodded. He kissed her once more before leaving his love's side for the last time.

"Oh," He turned back round to see her still standing there watching her. She looked up expectantly. "Tell Hermione to loosen up on Ron, he only did what I meant for him to do"

He heard her laugh and saw her nod.

He waved her goodbye and began to walk down to the Hogsmeade village; looking back only once to see her slowly walking back to the castle.

Not as long as the previous part.

Again, review!


	3. A Christmas Celebration

The last part. Hope you've enjoyed this. Please review!

Harry shivered.

It was Christmas Eve, and it was snowing very heavily.

He looked on at a very bizarre towered house that looked like it should have been falling over any second. But to any witch or wizard, it wasn't so bizarre that it hadn't fallen over, it was held by magic after all.

Harry had been watching The Burrow for some time. He had watched them all have a snow fight and had watched Ron and Hermione kiss under the mistletoe and even watched Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the kitchen window drinking to something.

He wasn't quite sure why he hadn't knocked on the door yet. He supposed it would mean he was ready to face everything again, when he really wasn't. He was ready to face his friends. The people he had come to refer to as family. But not the press, he wasn't ready to have another camera shoved down his face.

He was ready though to be engulfed in a hug with Ginny. He was ready to feel her lips on his own. He was ready to taste her winter berries lip-gloss. And even get a lecture about spending too much money on her present when he gave it her.

He was even ready to have Ron give him a stony silence, and slowly talk to him again in his own time. As he knew Ron well enough to know it wouldn't be as quick as everyone else.

He was definitely ready to have a breathtaking hug off Hermione and hear her lecture him about his absence and say in that bossy voice "Honestly".

He couldn't wait to hear Mrs Weasley fuss over him saying how skinny he was, and to start feeding him up. He'd missed her cooking terribly!

But most of all he was ready to be in the family environment. 7 months of solitude, except for that one night he visited the Hogwarts castle, had helped him a lot but he was desperate to have more contact with people other than ordering meals and greeting people who recognized him when he couldn't avoid leaving his hotel room.

Sighing, he made his way down the snowy hill. He stopped at the back door to The Burrow and listened in. He could hear them all laughing at some story Ron was telling. He sighed again and shivered.

It was now or never, he thought to himself.

He knocked the door and waited. It seemed to take forever for someone to reach the door. He stood up straighter as the door started to swing open to reveal Ron, who, upon seeing Harry, looked estranged.

"Err, hi" Harry said feeling suddenly foolish.

Ron gulped. "Hi,"

They stood in the doorway, not speaking or even looking at each other.

"Ron, who is it? You're letting a dreadful draught in" Hermione called walking up to the door.

She did a double take when she saw Harry at the door. The shock, however, soon subsided and she rushed up to him and gave him the bone crushing hug he remembered. He returned the hug eagerly and smiled the first smile he had had in ages.

"Come in, come in Harry, it's so cold out there, you must be catching your death" Hermione said tugging at his hand and forcing him into the warmth of the house he once called home. "Honestly, you must have been frozen out there"

He smiled widely at hearing it.

He was briefly aware of Hermione pulling him into the living room and Mrs Weasley pulling him, as Hermione did, in a bone crushing hug. He felt like he was being past from pillar to post to greet everyone and the most he ever said was "yes" when everyone asked him if he was back for good.

He was fed heartily, his belongings were taken off him to be washed and he was sent to bed after being told that he looked exhausted and after he assured that everything was okay.

He didn't complain he just let everything happen. The only person he hadn't greeted was Ginny. He'd saw her briefly whilst he was being fed. She'd smiled at him widely, winked and mouthed to him "Later".

After about an hour of being 'put to bed', in Percy's old bedroom, he still hadn't drifted off. He's just rested there, listening to the bangs around the house. He didn't plan on sleeping, not until he had spoken to Ginny.

At long last, the house became very quiet and it was obvious that everyone had retired to bed, ready to celebrate Christmas tomorrow. He got out of bed and went down the stairs not expecting to see Ginny sitting at the table with two mugs of hot chocolate looking at him and smiling slightly.

He sat down opposite and took the hot chocolate offered to him. They sat in a comfortable silence for a long while, sometimes watching each other, sometimes looking everywhere but.

"So, welcome home" Ginny said causing Harry to look at her again.

He smiled. "Thanks"

"I'd ask if you were back but good, but you promised that the next time you'd come back, you'd be staying, and here you are"

"Here I am, back for good" Harry confirmed for her.

They stayed in silence again.

"Oh, this is ridiculous" Ginny said.

Harry looked up at her and laughed slightly.

"What?" she asked.

Harry shook his head and stood up and looked out of the window. He could hear Ginny getting up too and heading to where he was.

"Harry -" Ginny began but he interrupted her with a kiss.

After a minute or two he broke apart from her and she let out a little groan causing him to laugh.

"I've missed you so much Harry," Ginny moaned leaning against him.

"I've missed you too" He told her pulling her into a hug. They stayed there for a while, in each other's arms both breathing in the other's scent with delight at having each other back.

"You had to come back on Christmas Eve didn't you? You do know that tomorrow is going to be quite miserable with it being the first Christmas without …" She trailed off not wanting to say his name.

"I know it's partly why I came back. Gin, you're family have been the closest thing to real family since I was eleven. To not be here to support all of you at a hard time would be an injustice, after everything we've all been through together"

Ginny looked into his face and examined it. It bore still a few scars from the war, and his lightening shaped scar was hidden beneath his uncut hair. Yet the worry, the hurt and the pressure that was usually present in his face had diminished. His smile which was usually under the weight of sadness, anger and exhaustion now lit up his features brightly. He looked free from pressure, he lacked all of his old emotions and it brought tears to Ginny's eyes to see a new man standing before her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Harry asked tilting her chin upwards to him.

"You look so different. You look so much happier" She cried.

Harry looked confused which caused her to laugh.

"It's just nice to see you truly happy without having to worry about anything or anyone"

He nodded and smiled.

"Yes, it feels nice too!" he chuckled. She too joined in with the laughter.

They both stopped laughing when Hermione walked in looking tired.

"There you are Gin" Hermione yawned sitting down. She soon woke up when she realised Harry was there too.

"Oh no, I've done a Ron!" She shrieked.

Both Harry and Ginny laughed again and told her not to worry.

They spent an hour catching up together, mostly laughing until Ron walked in the living room to see Ginny sitting on Harry's lap and Hermione lounging her legs across the pair. Ron glared at Harry, unsure what to do. The last time they had really seen each other for a long time, he had beaten Harry up.

"Ron," Hermione said in an authoritative voice.

His eyes snapped to her. "I think you two should leave" He said to Hermione and Ginny. They didn't move.

"You are not touching my boyfriend Ron"

Ron gave Hermione a look, and she got up pulling Ginny up with her.

Ginny paused as she passed Ron.

"If you do anything I don't agree with, I disown you"

"Bloody mental she is" Ron said as he sat down in the seat beside Harry. "Don't know what you see her to be honest"

Harry remained silent.

"Glad you do mind. I wouldn't trust anyone else with her but you. I know you wouldn't hurt her" he said awkwardly

Harry knew this to be an apology and an acceptance of him back.

He smiled and thanked him.

"I'm going up to bed. Long day and everything" Harry told him getting up. Ron stood with him too.

"Mind if we go back to how we were? George is great and everything but I preferred you as a best friend" Ron asked sheepishly.

Harry grinned. "Course" And he held out his hand for Ron. Ron instead gave him a hug. Slightly taken aback by it, it took Harry a minute to respond back but he did. They parted, smiled and went upstairs to bed. It really had been a long day for both of them.

Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of loud sobs coming from downstairs; he could also hear people trying to comfort an upset Mrs Weasley. He sighed and looked up, knowing that his parents, the marauders, Dobby, Fred and everyone else was looking down on them wishing them a happy Christmas.

He got up and dressed slowly. He retrieved the pile of presents he had brought for everyone and carried them downstairs. He purposely quickly went into the living room to find Hermione sitting there awkwardly. She wished him Merry Christmas quietly.

"I don't know what to do" she told him when he sat down next to her.

"There isn't much anyone can do; it's a family thing really. It's why I wasn't really sure to come back yet or not, but I wanted to be here for Ginny"

She nodded and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you did come back last night, it was lovely catching up last night. What happened last night with Ron?" She asked.

"Oh nothing to be honest, just told me that I was the only one he trusted with his sister and asked if we could be best friends again"

Hermione smiled and gave him another hug. "Can we?" she asked.

"I thought we were" Harry said honestly.

Hermione nodded and smiled. "It's a good job I got a Christmas present for you!"

Harry laughed.

Harry had actually nodded off to sleep waiting for the commotion in the kitchen to calm down when everyone filled out into the living room.

Ginny sat next to Harry and woke him up with a kiss.

"Right, present time!" Mrs Weasley said a little croakily as Harry realised the room was full.

Harry was amazed that everyone had brought him a present considering for the past seven months he hadn't been there.

After Christmas lunch, everyone seemed to settle down to listening to the WWN and talking amongst themselves. Harry, however, had ventured outside. His months of solitude had made it hard for him to be a large group of people for a long period of time.

His time alone was cut short when Ginny wrapped her arms around his torso. He moved her from behind him to in front so he could hug her tight.

"Thanks for my necklace Harry" She said resting her head on his shoulder. "But you shouldn't have spent so much money on me!"

He laughed.

"What you laughing at?" She asked looking into his face.

"I knew you were going to say that, that's all" he smiled. "And I'll spend how much I want to on you missy, you're the girl I love so why would I want to buy you cheap stuff?"

Ginny blushed and rested her head on his chest allowing him to wrap his arms tightly around her.

"To be honest, it isn't your only present but I'm giving you the second one later tonight, if you want it"

"What is it?" she pleaded.

"I'm not saying, you'll just have to be patient" He stuck his tongue out at her only for a snowball to be thrown at him.

A snowball fight commenced with everyone coming outside to join in. Even Mrs Weasley joined in attacking her husband and Ron but she soon went back inside when everyone aimed at her!

They were all dozing in front of the fire after their snowball fight. They had got extremely cold and wet. Everyone had fallen asleep trying to get to warm. Except Harry, whose arm was snaked around Ginny protectively, he was too busy thinking of giving Ginny his second 'present' to sleep.

The evening meal of Turkey stew was a pleasant one. They talked mildly but mostly enjoyed the company of each other at Christmastime. After Mr Weasley had served bottles of butterbeer, Harry stood up.

"I'd like to make a quick toast. I'm sure all of our thoughts today have been on those that we lost during the war earlier this year and particularly Fred. Fred would be calling me a soppy git for even saying this but I don't care. We all loved Fred, I know that. He was like a brother to me. But I know that he wouldn't want us to be sad on a holiday that Fred loved. So to Fred" Harry said raising his bottle. They all repeated this action loudly saying Fred's name. "Fred told me once that he wanted to see his family happy after everything was over. And he even told me that he wanted to see certain people together. Like Ron and Hermione, he and Alicia but he also named another couple. He said something which I'm so not going to repeat, but I'm sure everyone gets the gist by me simply saying that so I'm going to have to fulfil one of Fred's wishes for after the war"

They all watched him as he fiddled in his pocket and pulled something out of it. In a quick stride, he got down on one knee in front of Ginny and held a gold band with a large sparkling diamond. She gasped as did everyone else at the table.

"Fred named one of us as a couple he'd like to see happily married. But don't even begin to think I'm doing this for him. I'm not. I'm doing it for me. Nothing would make me happier than for you to be Mrs Potter. I love you so much Ginny. You kept me alive during the war; it was always you that I thought of during those lonely nights. I don't want anymore lonely nights. Will you make me the luckiest guy in this entire universe and marry me?" He asked, still on one knee.

Ginny smiled and tears welled up in her eyes. "Yes, I will marry you!" She squeaked.

He smiled in relief, placed the ring on her finger and barely containing his cry of happiness; he picked her up and twirled her around grinning from ear to ear.

Harry had almost forgotten that everyone else was there. That was until he had placed her back on the ground gently and he heard chairs being pulled back, and both him and Ginny were engulfed in hugs and congratulations and he could of swore he heard Hermione and Mrs Weasley talking about the planning of the big wedding.

Later that night, when everyone else had gone to bed, Harry and Ginny were lying across the couch, their arms tangled up in each other.

"You know, if someone told me I was going to be your fiancé last Christmas, I would have laughed in their face"

Harry smiled his head remaining atop of hers. To show he had heard her, he moved his hand from the edge of the sofa to her waist.

"I love you Harry, so damn much!" she said curling up tighter around him.

He laughed. "I love you too Gin"

"I know!" she replied happily. "Did you hear Mum and Herms?"

"Yeah I did, at least we won't have to worry too much about the organizing of it all" he laughed.

"Very true!" she giggled. She yawned soon after.

"Bed for you missy!" he said sitting up bringing her up with him.

"No!" she whined. "I don't want to leave you, couldn't I share with you? Please, just for tonight?"

He considered her for a moment.

"Your parents though…"

"They won't know! Please? If you loved me you would!" She begged.

He sighed. "I guess it could be allowed!" He smiled.

She hugged him tightly.

He picked her bridal style and carried her up the stairs.

"It isn't the wedding night yet mister!" Ginny giggled quietly after he had placed her down on the bed.

"So? There is nothing wrong in practising!" He chuckled, beginning to kiss and nip at her neck.

"True, and practise does make perfect!" she said pulling him atop of her.

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought and press that pretty button!


End file.
